Senior Buddy
by redhead1608
Summary: Lexie is a freshman and Mark is a senior, they get paired together. Will Mark's history get in the way of getting with her, or is he not interested? L/M
1. First day

Lexie walked into her last class, she was a smart girl. A photographic memory was hard to compete with. She was nervous though, her first day in a new school. It was also her freshman year in high school, her mother had just died and her father turned to the bottle after that. It was sad, he loved her soo much.

Lexie held her books close to her chest as she walked to her seat in the back of the classroom, the bell had just rang. People just started piling in the room, she didn't know anyone and wasn't sure if anyone would like her. She was ackward and when she was nervous she talked fast and contenst mumbles of word vomit. It was quite embarassing at times.

"Hello class, welcome to Biology. This is not a slacker course your going to have to work hard to get a good grade in this class." The teacher mumbled as he went through the circulom and rules of the classroom. "And this year the school has started a senior buddy program, so at the assembly in twenty minuets everyone will get paired up"Mr. Cromby said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

"A freshman buddy, are you kidding me" Mark said in disbeif to his bestfriend Derek.

"I know what possible words of wisdom would you have" Derek chuckled. Mark gave him a heart look jokingly as they piled into the assembly room.

Principal Webber walked to the mirophone "Take your seats and settle down everyone, Settle down"

When the room got quiet Prinipal Webber started to talk again "This year we are bringing back Senior Buddies. For you seniors please don't take this lightly, help your freshman to the best of your abilities. And for you freshman, use your seniors to help guide you through your first year_." _Principal Webber took a pause as a couple of late seniors piled in the autitorium.

"Mr. Hunt, Ms. Robins, and Ms. Torres please take a seat and join us_" _he said impatiently. As they settled down in there seats Webber continued his mumbles on about back in the day and when he did the Senior buddy program.

"Any how, seniors you each received an envelope, in that envelope contains the name of your freshman buddy. Please meet up with your buddy and get to know each other… until your next class"

Derek and Mark just looked at each other. Mark shrugged his shoulders, _"_How are we suppose to find our buddy, theres a lot of people in here. " Mark opened his envelope, and sighed at the name "Lexie Grey… I hope this girl is at least good looking"

Derek chuckled and opened his envelope "April Kepner, I hope she's not hot so that Mereideth won't get moody about it."

Mark smiled and shook his, he noticed that no one was really moving to find there buddy. He stood up looked around and yelled out "**QUIET!"** Everyone liked and respected Mark, he was one of the first string football jocks along with Derek Shepard and Owen Hunt.

Once everyone got silent he smiled and said loudly _"_Lexie Grey, come on over_"_

Lexie felt her face get red from embarassment. She looked over and saw this hot, muscular boy repeatly call out her name. He kept repeating it until Lexie got out of her seat and quietly called out _"_Over here"

Mark barely heard her, when he looked over he saw a pretty girl, she had a lot of patenial to be a hot girl stand up. He turned Derek and whispered _"_Jackpot" He left the asile that he was sitting in and walked across the room to her, reached out his hand to her and exit into the main hallway.

Derek took his friends postive attitude towards the situation and called out his buddies name _"_April Keptner"

* * *

Mark took Lexie to the back gym that not a lot of people go to. He lit a cigarette as he sat on the bleachers.

"Smoking is bad for you" Lexie said without even thinking. "Sorry that was totally not what I meant to say. Well it is but I'm very sure that you know the effects of smoking on your body. Oh god I should stop talking, its like once I get started I just cant stop and'"

Mark just chuckled at the site in front of him, he thought that it was actually inocennt and cute. Not usually a thing that he would be into but on her he liked it. "It's okay really" he said to her as he put the cigaratte out on the bottom of his sneaker. "It's a bad habit, I'm gonna quit. But enough about this_" _he said as he place the evidence into a pocket of his backpack.

Lexie smiled she liked how he made her feel so comfortable, he wasn't like other seniors that would just act like you werent even there and take this like a joke. Or at least that's how it would have been back were she use to live.

"So have you been around this area, or did you just move here?" he asked genually interested. He had never seen her before, he would have remembered her face.

"I just moved back from Connecticut, my mom died" Lexie smacked her forehead "I didn't mean to say that, well it did happen and that is why I'm back. But I wasn't going to tell anyone and I ended up"

"Lexie"Mark cut her off and put his hand over hers which was on her knee cap. Lexie was now looking down at her hand. She liked the feeling of Marks hand on top of her hand. But he was older then her and probably had a girlfriend and why would he be interested in a freshman. Lexie's ,mind just went wild. Mark guided Lexie's face to look at his. He normally didn't act this way but she was special, he wasn't sure of himself or what he was doing_. "Its alright you don't have to be nervous about telling me something. I'm not going to judge you. And I'm sorry about your mom" _Lexie gave him a faint smile. Mark liked the innocents that he saw in her eyes, that was a rare thing to see.

The bell then rang.

"Mark there you are, come on we're going to be late for practice, coach will kill us" Derek said before going to the locker room.

Mark looked at Lexie "Well I'll see you tomorrow_" _he said with a smile and grazed his hand against her cheek. Lexie gave a little smile back.

* * *

Mark raced to catch up with Derek who was already in the locker room almost ready.

"So your freshie is pretty good looking_" _Derek said with a grin on his face.

Mark in the process of getting ready looked in Derek's direction, shrugged his shoulders _"_Shes alright_" _

"I'm just surprised I didn't find you making out with her"

Mark just laughed "Shes not that kind of girl my friend, not that kind of girl"

"Mark you turn girls into "that" kind of girl.

They were walking out towards the field _"_she's different_" _and Mark left it at that. He didn't want to change her, and that was a difficult thought for Mark to deal with. He usually loved a challenge to change a girl what wasn't easy. But he didn't want to change her.

* * *

Lexie was sitting on the bench outside, trying to figure out if she was over analizing what had just happened. _He was really nice, could he be interested in me. I never had a guy rub my cheek before. It's kind of weird but I liked it and he seem genuine about it. _

Lexie was lost in her own thoughts when two loud older girls walked by.

"Are you Lexie Grey?" One of them asked.

Lexie snapped out of her thoughts and looked over at the two girls "Yah I am" She replied holding her hand out.

The girls looked at her hand and laughed _"_Now be nice Christina_" _

" I am nice Mere"Meredith just smiled and shook her head "Listen we heard that Mark sloan is your senior buddy_" _the asian girl Christina said.

_Great his girlfriend _Lexie thought, that was the last thing she needed in a new school was for her Senior Buddy's girlfriend to hate her. _"_Yah, are you his girlfriend, because if you are.."

Meredith broke out into laughter "Listen sweetie, we came over to tell you that Mark doesn't date. He's a player. He'll get with any girl." Meredith looked up and over and pointed to a group a girls "Like them"

"Which one_" _Lexie asked out of curiosity.

"All of them" and the girls just walked away. "So Mere who did Derek get?"

"I don't know, but he loves me so I don't have anything to worry about."

* * *

_Was he just being nice with the hope of getting in my pants?_ Lexie thought about this as she got on her bus and left school.


	2. Jealous

**Disclaimer: I dont own any Grey Anatomy characters. **

**A/N: Thank you everyone! Im glad you enjoyed the first chapter and hope you enjoy this one too!**

Lexie collsaped on her bed, sigh to herself. She couldn't help but smile, she could only think about Mark. The down fall was that she wasn't sure if he was being sincere or not. _"I can't be thinking about him, he's a senior….i'm a freshman. He wouldn't be interested in me. Stop thinking about his eyes and his smile. That cute little laugh that he does. LEXIE Stop"_

* * *

"Hi momma" Mark said as he walked through the living room.

She smiled, It was rare that he was in such a good mood. "Hi sweetie, what's going on?"

Mark sat next to her on the couch "nothing why"

"I don't know you just seem really, happy…..i don't know" she shrugged her shoulders.

"Everything is the same momma" he smiled, gave her a wink and walked to his room.

She shrugged, she knew her son, something was different. Maybe he didn't notice it yet.

Mark collasped on his bed, the coach worked him extra hard today. They had an important game three days away on Friday, and his head just wasn't in the game.

_Flashback: _

"_Sloan get your head out of the clouds" the coached screamed. Getting frustrated Mark just got tackled again before getting the ball to his runner. "Focus on the game. I don't know what your doing out there!" _

"_Yes coach, sorry coach" Mark screamed, he didn't know what was wrong with him. He's a great player and its like his mind was stuck in the old gym where he was talking to Lexie. _

_Then a tackle again. _

"_Okay everyone 3 laps around the field and 20 lounges now!" the coach screamed "And you all have your buddy Mark to thank."_

"_Great thanks Mark" several teammates remarked as they jogged by. _

"_Sorry guys" was the only thing that he could say. _

"_Are you okay?" Derek asked jogging next to him. _

"_I'm fine" _

_Derek chuckled and with a little smile said "Your thinking about that girl" _

"_who" _

"_Freshie Lexiee" he said smiling _

"_No, come on she so young not for me" _

"_A little less talking and more running boys, you don't want to have 6 laps do you" the coach screamed as a bunch of teammates turned around and gave them dirty looks. _

"_Sure" Derek said before running off in front of him. _

_Mark thought about it, could it really be her. Is she like taking over my mind. I cant let this happen. _

"_Now lets get back to working on whats important, our games in three days and we need to have everyone ready" _

_End of flashback_

Mark picked up his phone _"I know how to get this chick out of my head" _

"Hey Addison, yah lets meet up"

Addison did a flirtaious giggle on her end of the phone, her and Mark were friends for a long time. And they've been benefiting for almost all of though years. She knew that Mark wasn't boyfriend material but he was good in bed….and many girls knew it. "What was Kristy, Angela, Mia or who ever is next on your list busy"

"I want you" he paused "and I never did or would do anything with Kristy."

"Come over in twenty" she said smiling, he couldn't see her smile, but she really did enjoy his company. Whenever one of them "needed" the other, they were there for each other.

* * *

"LEXIE" a scream came from downstairs, "LEXIE" the screams got louder and louder.

She tried her best to ignore them but she took a deep breath and opened her door, slowly started to walk down the stairs.

"Yah dad" she said walking closer to him, he was sitting on the couch, an empty scotch bottle in his hand.

His words were already slurred and he basically lived on the couch…drunk all the time. "Whhaat took you soo long" he slurred looking at her with disgust.

"Studying, and if this isnt important I would like to get back" she commented with a slight attitude.

"Don't take that tone with me" he yelled, he stumbled up enough to start to fall over.

Lexiee went to go stablize him. "I'm fine" he stood up steady on both feet "Now you look at me Lexiee" he yelled and roughly grabbed her wrist. Lexiee made an uncomfortable sound, but Thatcher ignored it. "You need to listen and respect me, I am still your father" he let go of her wrist and plopped back down on the couch.

Lexiee pulled her wrist in close to her chest, and rubbing it with her other hand. She took a deep breath and looked up to the ceiling. She was about to speak again when she felt her face get hot, and her eyes get full with tears. She took another deep breath, she didn't want him to see her broken. She couldn't let her own father see her broken. "What did you need father"

"Get me the other bottle of scotch" he stated coldly tipping the empty bottle over on the coffee table.

Lexie just shook her head, and walked into the kitchen. It killed her to see her father like this. He use to be so loving, kind, and full of life. Now that her mother was gone it's like this funk, or drunk that he was in would just not go away.

Lexie said nothing and just placed the new bottle of scotch on the table and ran upstairs slamming her door behind her.

* * *

"Mark, Mark stop that tickles" Addison screamed in laughter as Mark was tickling her.

Mark stopped and he just laid on top of her smiling looking into her eyes. Addison stared deeply into his eyes, this was a weird experience that they had never had before. Complete silence but feeling content and whole. Addison was enjoying the experience when she blurted out "You seem I don't know different"

Mark dropped his head down "Different" he smiled and laughed and vigurously started kissing her. Moving down to her neck and then chest. Addison started to moan as Mark moved further down her body. This was the Mark that she remembered, but wasn't sure if it was the only side of him that she wanted to see. She always thought that Mark had more to him then a "sex machine" mentality but she never seen a glimpse of it before, and she ruined it in seconds. But its not like she could complain, he always lived up to his reputation.

Addison got out of her head, and flipped him over so now she was on top. She knew that he liked the power but got turned on when she took controll. She could feel him getting turned on as she kissed him down his neck and onto his muscular chest. His breathing got heavier and hands got a little rougher as they roamed her naked body.

* * *

"Derek I'm just asking if you think she's pretty" Meredith explained as they walked to the patio area of the ice cream parlor.

Derek sighed, he really wanted to have a guy freshman buddy because of this. "Do you trust me Mere?" he asked calmly, he already knew the answer but her face was soo cute when she would start explaining herself.

Merediths shoulders dropped as she exhailed her breath "Well of course I trust you. I'm just curious you know. I think I have every right to be curious"

Derek smiled he knew exactly why she loved this girl. "And that you do" he gave her a little peck on the lips and then leaned back in his chair. Derek chuckled.

"What's funny?" she asked they both didn't say anything so he had to be thinking something.

Derek put his cup of ice cream on the table "Well I was thinking that if I had Mark's freshman buddy this conversation might be different"

Meredith put her bowl down across from his, she had a guilty look on her face and Derek knew this look. "What did you do?"

"Well Christina and I kind of warned her that….you know"

Derek got concerned, he was pretty sure that Mark might have a thing for this girl and hoped that they didn't do anything to mess up something that hasn't started. "No, I don't know"

"Well we saw her sitting outside and kind of warned her that Mark is a player….not to get too attached" she instantly wished that she never said anything. She knew that Derek loved her but his friendship with Mark is something that Derek treasured.

Derek's face dropped, he always thought that Christina had a bad influence on her. He knew that he couldn't totally blame Christina because Meredith was far from an angel. He was speechless, he couldn't say anything, they poisoned the girls mind.

"Derek say something" she hated it when he was silent, yet he still said nothing "yell at me or something"

Derek shook his head "I think we should go"

* * *

The school bell rang, second period class was over. Lexie was standing at her locker when she felt someone leaning on the locker next to her.

She turned her head, it was Mark. "Oh hey" she said cheerfully and kind of surprised. _I thought that he was just being positive for the first day, but here he came up to me. _

"How's everything going?"

Lexie shook her head "Things are going good" with a little smile. Lexie closed her locker and Mark noticed a good size bruise on her wrist.

He nodded his head. "Um, do you mind me asking you what happened to your arm" and brought her arm closer to him to further inspect it.

Lexie felt a tingle sensation as Mark guided her arm closer to him. Addison was watching the interaction in the near distance.

"Really its nothing" she lied

Mark sighed and released her arm and looked her in the eyes "It doesn't look like nothing" he paused "Did your boyfriend do it?"

Lexie looked in his caring eyes, not understanding how such a caring guy had such a bad reputation. 'I don't" she paused "I don't have a boyfriend" she paused again "Really it's nothing."

She moved away from her locker, Mark wrapped an arm around her shoulder and they headed down the hallway towards her next class "If anything and I mean anything is wrong, you could tell me" and handed her a small piece of paper before walking off back in the opposite direction.

Lexie sat down it her class and unfolded a piece of paper. Her jaw dropped when she saw that it was his number. A smile came across her face as her friend April sat next to her.

"Hey Lexiee was that Mark Sloan you were walking with?"

"Uh yah" she looked down "He's my senior buddy"

April started giggling when she saw that Lexiee's face was serious "oh your serious" she paused "Its just that I've heard a LOT of stuff about him"

* * *

Addison caught up to Mark in the hallway, yes he was her best friend but she was kind of jealous.

"So who is she" trying to nose out some information.

"My freshman buddy" trying to make it seem like it wasn't that big of a deal.

Addison giggled. "Yah right, you never looked at me or any other girl the way that I saw you look at her" giving Mark a look.

Mark stopped dead in the hallway and turned to face her "What look"

"A look that I never seen you give any other one night stand or even me" and she started to walk away but mark slightly grabbed her arm turning her back towards him.

He took a breath " I don't know the look that your refering too"

"It's a look that comes from your heart, not just having sex with random girls" she said tapping his chest, and looking deep into his eyes. People thought that they were dating before, but then they saw him with other girls and her with other guys.

Mark broke the gaze "Addison you have nothing to be jealous about"

She scoffted "Jealous"

Their eyes met again "You're my best friend, you know I love you" he said caressing her cheek softly. He never seen this side of her before and didn't no if he liked it.

"I love you too" she said forcing a smile hoping that she didn't freak him out. She didn't know why she got so jealous I mean Mark was always with other girls but this time she felt like that freshman buddy was stealing him from her.


	3. Blow Ups

**Disclaimer: I dont own any grey's anatomy characters**

**A/N: Thank you for all the great feedback, and hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Lexiee" Mark shouted down the hallway repeatidly until he caught up to her. All she could do was smile, she never received so much attention from a hot, popular guy before.

Mark jogged up beside her "You didn't call" he said and gave her a sad face that made her giggle.

"I'm sorry, I was busy" she lied. Lexie was really hiding behind a locked door from her drunk father. He seemed to be getting worse and worse each day. Going to school was actually something that she looked forward to, and with the weekend coming up she was glad that she was sleeping over April's house to totally get away.

_You didn't call that's all I could say, what am I needy now. _Mark shook his head and got out of his own thoughts "You going to the big football game tonight?"

Lexie was never really into football and knew that April definatly wasn't. And she would have to work really hard to get April to actually go. "I was thinking about it" she lied.

"Mark" Derek shouted from down the hall. "Mark come over here"

"I got to go" he said and gave her a hug before walking away. He knew that Derek and Meredith were fighting but not sure what it was over…..this time, there was usually something stupid or immature that by the time Derek would finish telling him the story they would not be fighting anymore.

* * *

"Christina he's like really mad at me" Meredith said sadly, she was afraid that this time Derek would actually break up with her.

Christina sighed and took her lolliepop out of her mouth "Let him be mad" she sucked on her lolliepop again before taking it out to say "If she didn't hear it from us, then she would have heard it from someone else"

Meredith shrugged her shoulders "I guess, its just its Derek"

"And"

Christina just couldn't understand because she had never met someone that makes her feel like you never want to be ashamed of.

* * *

Lexiee and April were in the cafeteria for lunch, it was some type of mystery food that Lexie was just pushing around her plate. April always brought her lunch from home, not wanting to be objected to eatting the nasty lunch room food. "Do you want half?" she asked handing her half a turkey and cheese sandwich.

"Thanks" she took a bite "so um, do you want to go to the football game tonight?"

April swallowed the food in her mouth "sure, if you want to, I guess" she was unsure its nothing that she had ever done before. "It will be fun" she smiled unsure of herself.

Lexie let a smile out on her face, she wasn't sure why she smiled. Going to the football game wasn't that important to her. _Is it important to Mark that I go, am I overthinking things again. He is really cute" _

"Wait a minuet" April moved in towards the table and looked around like she didn't want anyone to hear what she was about to say next. "You just want to see Mark" she tried to hide her shocked face.

Lexiee shook her head "No really that's not it….really, I mean it's the big game" she lied _I don't know why he is over taking my mind, he's only a friend. Mark is only a friend._

* * *

"They told her what!" Mark shouted at Derek. "How could they just go up to her and say that" Mark ranted on for a good five minuets and hit the locker behind him. _No wonder why Lexiee wasn't picking up his suttle hints, she probably thinks that I just want to get in her pants…Not that I don't want to, but that's not all I want. I never had a chance._

Derek could understand his frustration, "Just listen Mark, try not to let it get to you." And patted his back. "Tonight is a big night, lets get through this game, and then we can party hard tonight." Mark smiled a victory party always made him feel better.

"Victory Party happening tonight, no one is beating us on our field" he said as they bumped fist, but he was still upset.

* * *

"April come on" Lexiee whinned while forcing April towards the bleachers "The game is almost over"

April was dragging her feet, _I don't want Lexie to get hurt by going after Mark, he's a player not a lover. And Lexiee is a lover._

The teams started lining up. "Great the game is over, what is your problem April"

"Uggghhhh" she let out rather loudly "All you care about is this player" she said and pointed to Mark who was walking towards them on the bleachers.

* * *

The game was over in there minds, they were winning by 15 points and there was only 29 seconds left on the clock. The ball was theres, they took their last time out. Mark looked into the crowd that was rawring in excitement._There she is, she actually came" _A smile came out on his face, "Okay team this is ours, and then party time!, Lets end this"

"BREAK" the whole team screamed, they all knew exactly what they had to do.

As soon as they yelled break the game felt like it ended, Mark led the team to victory. It was like automatic in his mind that as soon as he could, he found himself running off in Lexiee's direction. When he got closer to her, he noticed that she was arguing with her friend.

"All you care about is this player" April screamed, she basically had the attention of the crowd. Everyone was staring that was around them. "Do you really think that he hasn't pulled that same stuff on some other girl" she took a breath in astoundment not believing that Lexiee couldn't see this, it was so clear to so many people. "Use your brain Lexiee, you're a smart girl. Tell me that you cant see him for what he really is" April finished waiting for her to respond, she rested her hand that she was waving to her side. She was breathing heavy from her yelling. All she wanted was for her friend to see things straight. _I am doing the right thing, wait why is everyone staring at us"_

Lexiee stood there in shock, she didn't understand where all of this was coming from. They had just disccussed this early at April's house and thought that the issue was dropped, but obviously not.

_Flashback to Earlier:_

"_Maybe this isnt a good idea" April admitted. _

_Lexiee turned her head to look at April "Why, you thought it was a good idea this morning"_

"_I just don't want you to get hurt" April admitted. _

_Lexiee got a weird, confused look on her face "What are you talking about? How would I get hurt by going to a football game?" _

_April exhailed hard "Because your playing into his game" _

_Shaking her head, not understanding what was going on "What game? Who's game, your not making sense" _

"_Mark Sloan, your Senior Buddy. He's just trying to get into your pants. I wouldn't feel right not trying to protect you from that. People talk about how he favorites one girl and screws them and leaves. You know walks away and never looks back" _

_Lexiee giggled, she loved that April cared. But why would she think that Mark was into her. Just because they talk and he invited her to a football game it made no sense. "April I'm not into him like that, he's just a friend, and he asked me to go" _

_Rolling her eyes "I'm not stupid, I see the way that you two look at each other. Your in his eyesight and he gets what he wants. And I see the way you look at him." _

"_April I don't even want a relationship right now" Lexiee really just wanted to drop the conversation. _

"_I bet that he doesn't want one either" she said sarcastically. _

_Lexiee getting irratated rolled her eyes and said harshly "Its my life, it has nothing to do with you. You don't know Mark, have you ever talked to him, to get and know him. Your going off of stuff based on rumors. Now the game is already started are you going with me?" _

_April's head was looking down, maybe she was butting in too much. At least with her there she could keep Lexiee in her sight. "yah, I'll go" _

_End of Flashback_

Lexiee could see Mark in the front of the crowd behind April. She didn't know how much of April's rant he had heard, but he looked hurt. _Is this how everyone thinks about me, but is this how Lexiee thinks of me. _Seconds felt like minuets as everyone stood there waiting to see what Lexiee was going to do or say.

Lexie looked down down at the ground, she felt her eyes getting heavy. _I'm not going to cry, not going to cry. _She could see Mark starting to leave the crowd, she wanted to run up to him and wrap her arms around him. But she couldn't seem to move.

When she finally got her motion back Mark was totally gone and so was half the crowd. It felt like they were only standing there for seconds but in reality it was 10 minuets and most of that was Lexiee not saying anything. "He's different April" and she walked away to find Mark, but he had already left.

"She just stood there and said nothing, and I was just too embarassed to say anything" Mark was looking at the ground. He wasn't easily embarassed, but for once he was ashamed of his reputation.

* * *

Addison rubbed his back as Mark swigged his beer and vented to her outside at the after party. "How could someone that I never talked to judge me so much. To have this horrible oppion about me" He chugged the rest of his beer. Leaned in to kiss Addison, but for once it just didn't feel right to him.

"Lets go find an empty room" she said to him seductivly. With the look in her eye, that he usually loved.

He took her beer and started to drink it "I'm sorry Addison"

She didn't let him finish "Why her. Why not me. I've waited for you to come around. Was always there, she's a freshman, you don't know her. She didn't even stand up for you. I love you, I always have."

Mark knew that she was hurt and he never wanted to do that. He always thought that they were on the same page. Benefiting no strings attached, when did that get blurred. Before Mark could get out of his own head, Addison walked away.

Mark threw the bottle he was drinking, breaking it against the ground _nothing is going right today. Except winning the football game" _And went to go find Derek.

He found him taking a jello shot, surrounded by most of the team. Mark took one "Let tonight begin"

* * *

In the parking lot of the football field, Lexiee tried to find anyone that she knew. Finding Mark was the most important thing to her, she couldn't let him think that she thought he wasn't a good person. _How could I not say anything, he has been nothing but nice and caring and that's how I treat him._

"If your looking for Mark, he's at the after party" A familiar voice yelled at her.

Lexiee turned around and saw Meredith and Christina looking at her "Can you bring me?" she asked nervously.

Christina knew that bringing Lexiee would go against her reputation, but it would put Meredith back in Derek's good graces. "Get in"

Lexiee jumped in the car as they raced off towards the party. "thank you, I have to find him"

The girls didn't respond, they didn't understand. The party was close to the field, and when they got there it was already in full swing. Music blasting, people drunk and acting crazy. "How do I find him?"

"We brought you, the rest is up to you" Christina responded snotty.

Lexiee got out of the car and headed towards the door. "Here have a jello shot" a random guy said with a tray of them. Normally she would say no, but she could use it to calm her nerves. She chugged it down and crumpled the paper cup.

She had to squeze and bump through people "Have you seen Mark" Either she got no response and they just shook their heads no. As she got further through the house she asked another group of people "Have you seen Mark?" one person pointed towards the back of the room "thanks"

She kept making her way through the crazy dancing drunk students. A couple of them reconized her and one grabbed her.

"Alex let go, I need to find Mark" and she tried to push him away.

"Dance with me, don't worry about him"

As Lexiee was trying to push Alex away she caught a glimpse of Mark. He looked almost totally wasted and was taking another shot. "Alex, let go" she screamed and tried again to wiggle out of his arms.

Alex wouldn't let go, in one way he was drunk but he also had a crush on her. And thought that she liked him, Or at least that's what he was told.

_Flashback: _

"_Alex I'm serious Mark told me that Lexiee has the biggest crush on you" _

_Alex shook his head "You're lying" _

"_Why would I lie?" _

"_Because you have a thing for Mark" he looked her in the eyes "You just want her out of the way don't you" _

"_Mark just needs to realize that I'm the important one. She's cute do this for me" Addison pleaded with him._

_Alex let out a deep breath, he really had to think about it. Messing with peoples feelings is a serious game. "She is cute" _

"_All Mark needs to see is that Lexiee is staring and is interested in you and he'll get discouraged." _

_End of Flashback_

"Alex let go now" pushing his chest away, but he kept holding her tighter. She started getting scared "Mark" she screamed worried hoping that he would hear her.

Mark thought he heard his name and started looking around when he saw Alex with his hands on Lexiee and her looking like she was trying to get away. "Lexiee" he yelled and started to walk towards her.

As he started to make his way through the small crowd in front of him, Alex swiftly grabbed the back of her head and forced a kiss on her. Lexiee didn't know what was happening, she was still trying to push Alex off of her.

When he released her lips, Alex's arms loosened. Lexiee pushed him back and slapped him hard across the face. She saw Mark starring at her, she wasn't letting him get away this time. Lexiee threw herself into his arms.

Feeling Mark wrap his arms around her, felt amazing and validating. What happened at the field and Alex wasn't going to mess this up. Lexiee could feel Marks heart racing as her head was against his chest.

Before she could do anything she felt Mark push away. Lexiee felt hurt what's happening. Mark walked up to Alex and punched him in the face "Don't touch my girl"

_He called me his girl._ Before Mark could go in and punch Alex again, Lexiee ran over to him threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Mark wrapped his arms around the waist of this amazing girl, he deepened the kiss, asking for entrance with his tongue in her mouth.

Lexiee wrapped her legs around his waist and let him put his tongue in her mouth. He started to massage her tongue with his. It felt amazing, she felt like she was on fire.

Finally when they both needed air, they released each others lips. Lexiee rested her forehead on his cheek and Mark kissed her shoulder and rested his head there. She stayed in his arms with her legs wrapped around him.

"I'm sorry, I don't care what people say, your different" she said so fast that it came out almost as one word.

He just responded "Kiss me" with a smile.

She smiled nodded and leaned in, as they started again. They didn't care who was watching, all eyes were on them.

* * *

"You brought her"

Meredith shook her head.

"You did good babe" and Derek kissed her.


	4. The look

**Disclaimer : I dont own any Grey Anatomy...**

**A/N: Thank you again for all the great reveiws, hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

Lexie woke up out of a deep sleep, but she wasn't alone. _Who am I lying on, what did I do last night, where am I? Just open your eyes; it might not be as bad as you think. _The room was one that she had never seen before; last night's activities were kind of blurred.

_Broken Flashback:_

"_Dance with me, don't worry about him" _

"_Alex let me go" Lexie said trying to push him away, but his arms were too strong. _

_Jumping to: _

"_Kiss me" Mark said staring into her eyes. Lexie's legs were wrapped around his waist. _

_Jumping to: _

"_Let's get out of here baby" very slurred coming from Mark. _

_End_

Lexie opened her eyes; the room was filled with sports trophies and electronics. She looked over at the body she was laying on. _Thank god it's Mark. _She swiftly lifted her head and looked down at herself. She was relieved to see that all of her clothes were on. When she looked at him, he was fully clothed to.

Mark moved his hand to cover hers on his chest; she lightly kissed his cheek before resting her head back on his chest. He smirked a little after she did so, he didn't remember much from the night.

_Marks Broken Flashback: _

"_I'm sorry Addison" _

"_I love you. Always been there for you, why not me. She couldn't even stand up for you" and she walked away. _

_Jumping to: _

"_Let's get this party started" chugging a jello shot or 3. _

_Jumping to: _

_Punching Alex in the face "Don't touch my girl" _

_Jumping to: _

_Leaving with Lexie. _

_End of Mark's broken flashback. _

Lexie felt Mark's body all of a sudden jump up, throwing her body to the side. When she opened her eyes she saw Mark running into a bathroom, and seconds later hearing him puking. _Last night must have been a good party._

Lexie slowly got off of his bed and walked towards the doorway of the bathroom. Mark was leaned over the toilet puking in it. _This is a familiar sight, but at least its him and not my father. _She walked in the room, sat on the edge of the bath tub and rubbed Mark's back as he went to throw up again.

_Oh no she has to witness me puking in the toilet, this isn't embarrassing or anything. At least she didn't act like she didn't hear me, she trying to prove that she cares. Maybe she really is as great as she seems. _When he felt like he was finished, he leaned back on the tub. Lexie kept her hands massaging his shoulders and back of his neck.

After a couple minutes of silence Mark reached his hands up and took her hands in his.

"I'm sorry" he said softly.

Lexie slowly stepped in front of him, so that she could look in his eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I do."

"No you don't" he smiled at her. "And I would kiss you but I don't think you want my mouth near yours"

They both sat on the floor to his bathroom and laughed.

* * *

At about 2pm Alex heard his phone, a sound that he knew he was going to dread.

"Hi Addison" he answered, trying not to sound as annoyed as he was.

"Did my eyes deceive me last night?" she paused In her scream. "Because I'm pretty sure I saw Mark leave with HER last night"

Alex took a deep breath, as he looked in the mirror at the shiner that Mark had given him over touching Lexie. "I tried"

Addison scuffed "You tried. You tried nothing"

"I got punched in the face." Alex screamed back "I don't know why I'm going through this for you. What am I getting out of it?"

"Wait a minute" she paused "He punched you" Addison missed this event in the night.

"You didn't know, I was trying to get Lexie to focus on me, I kissed her and he punched me" leaving a couple of details out.

"Did he say anything?"

"No" Alex lied.

* * *

Lexie walked down the hallway, she was getting more looks then she was use to. She wasn't sure if it was looks from the party or looks from the blow up from April. She stopped at her locker, when April approached her.

"Lexie, I've had time to think about what happened" she paused when Lexie turned to look at her "and maybe I went about it the wrong way" and gave an unsure smile.

"The wrong way, I told you at your house to drop it. You didn't" she said angrily.

April looked down "Yes, but you also said you weren't into him like that" April's voice changed to a lower tone "The word going around is that you left the after party with him."

Lexie slammed her locker; she looked down the hall and saw Mark walking with Addison. "You see him" as she pointed to Mark, April shook her head "He is the most caring, understanding guy; I don't care about his past, he's different when he's with me."

Lexie started to walk away, when April grabbed her arm "What about when he's not with you Lexie? Did you sleep with him?" Lexie pulled her arm away and continued to walk away from April and towards Mark.

* * *

"Mark" Addison called from down the hall. Mark knew that he had to talk to Addison sooner or later. He vaguely remembered what happened with her Friday night, but they hadn't talked all weekend which was unusual.

He stopped and waited for her to catch up to him "Addison"

"Listen Mark, I'm sorry about the after party. I didn't mean to blow up at you" she said looking at the ground.

Mark put his arm around her shoulders "its okay Addison, Friday was a hard night in a lot of ways. You're my best friend, let's just forget about it."

Addison gave a fake slant smile "You don't remember what happened do you" she questioned.

"Nope, and that's how I want it to be" he answered and then saw Lexie walking towards them. "You want to meet Lexie?" he asked.

"Maybe some other time" she answered and then walked in the opposite direction.

"Addison" he tried to call back, but she already disappeared. "Hey" he said and hugged Lexie.

She smiled, Lexie had seen Mark with this red headed girl before and never gave it much thought "Who was that" she asked pointing in the direction that Addison ran off in.

"That was my best friend Addison." Lexie gave a weird look. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she said and shook her head "Just wondering."

Mark cut her off "Addison isn't my girlfriend" he smiled at her as they arrived at her next class. "I'll see you later"

* * *

"So was your Friday night everything that you thought it would be?" Derek asked as he entered the locker room.

"Hey man, did you drive me home that night?"

Derek chuckled "Meredith drove you and Lexie home. So are you going to spill or what?"

"Nothing happened man" Mark said while putting his shirt on.

Derek placed his backpack in his locker "You mean nothing that you could remember"

"You got it on with that hottie you were making out with at the party." Owen butted in "Isn't she a freshman"

Mark shot Owen a dirty look "No I didn't" he paused "Don't you have Teddy or Christina to go chase after"

"No reason to get nasty" Owen put his hands up and walked to his locker.

* * *

Lexie was walking home from school, when she heard heavy footsteps come up beside her. She looked beside her and there was Alex Karev. "And what do I owe this pleasure"

"Listen Lexie I'm sorry about what happened at the party" he paused "I don't know what I was thinking"

All she could do is smile, she knew that he was drinking and probably didn't mean it. _Mark easily forgave me, I can forgive Alex. _"It's okay; just don't let it happen again"

"What was Mark's deal? I didn't know you two were together"

_Are we together, we never talked about it. What do I say? _"Um, Mark is my senior buddy, he's protective of me. He just doesn't want me to fall into the wrong hands" _That's all you could think of to say, I am so stupid. _

"So I got a shiner for him being protective of you. If anything someone should protect you from him"

Lexie stopped walking "Why does everyone have a problem with Mark?"

* * *

As Lexie and Alex were talking on the street, the football team drove by on the bus to the away game.

"Mark is that Lexie talking to Alex?" Owen asked.

Mark stood up to look out the window Owen was pointing out and there she was talking to Alex again. _Is there something between them? Maybe the freshman/senior thing is too much of an age difference. Maybe a sophomore is more for her. I can't think like that. _"Yah"

"You don't have a problem with that" Derek asked.

Mark shrugged his shoulders "Why would I?" he lied. He really didn't want her talking to him, but he can't control her. Especially when they weren't in a relationship….yet

"Well if I punch some guy out at a party over a girl, she better not be talking to him the next school day"

"I agree" Owen said.

"We're not dating" Mark blurted out. "At least we didn't talk about what we both wanted.

Derek and Owen both stared at him dumb founded "Are you serious, with the way you two are"

"What does that mean?" Mark asked.

"When she's around it's like she's the only thing that exists to you and the same for her" Owen paused "You two were made for each other"

Mark just nodded his head "You two didn't have sex, you snuggled and she took care of you while you puked your guts out" Derek continued.

"You better snag her, before that wrestler Karev does" Owen added in.

_She wouldn't go for him…would she?_

* * *

"Don't get me wrong everyone likes Mark, he's just never dated one girl" he paused seeing that Lexie wasn't buying what he was saying to her "The only girl that he continuously goes back to is Addison."

Lexie shook her head. "I can't keep doing this with everyone"

"Doing what?" Alex asked unsure as to what she was talking about.

While throwing her arms in the air "defending my relationship"

Alex got quiet and said "I thought that there wasn't a relationship" and started to walk away giving Lexie a lot to think about.

Lexie started to continue her walk home when her cell phone started vibrating. She flipped it open and saw a picture of Mark's face and a new text message.

Mark: Can we meet up after the game?

Lexie smiled and responded: Sure text me when you're out

Mark didn't get back to his car from the game until 10:30, he was nervous calling her this late. He swallowed hard, took a deep breath and pressed call by her name.

"Hello" she answered; she didn't sound groggy or tired.

"Hey, do you still want to meet up. If it's too late its okay" he started to babble.

Lexie cut him off "No we still can, um do you want to drive over here?" she asked unsure.

Mark did the cheesiest smile; thankfully no one was around to witness it "Sure, where am I going?"

Lexie gave him directions to her house and went to go sit on the porch to wait for him. Mark got there rather quick, Lexie started to walk from the porch to his car. _I just hope that my father doesn't come out; I don't need to be embarrassed anymore. _

Lexie was wearing a pair of tight yoga pants and a tight tank top with a pink zip up hoodie. Mark stepped out of the car and leaned on the outside of the passenger side.

"Hey" Lexie said with her hands tucked in her pockets.

"Hey, so how's your night going?" he asked trying to make small conversation.

"It's going good" she lied "How was the game?"

"It went good, we won of course" Mark smiled. "So Lexie" he said awkwardly, he didn't want to blurt it out, but he also didn't know how to say it.

"Yah"

_I'm just going to go for it _"Will you..."

Then there was a big crash sound from inside the house and a drunken Thatcher came stumbling on the porch.

"Oh no" Lexie said and covered her face with her hands. "I'll be right back" She said and ran up to the porch.

"Dad" she said loudly but he wasn't listening "Dad, come on lets go back inside" she said again assisting him inside the house. _Thank you for listening this one time. _He started to pass out again on the couch.

Lexie walked back outside to Mark, he was still standing against the car "Everything alright?" he called out.

She just shook her head, trying to fight the tears. Dealing with her father was taking a toll on her. Mark could see that she wanted to cry. "Come here" he said and wrapped his arms around her.

Lexie loved the feeling of being in his arms, comfort and he was strong. "What were you going to ask?" she said after she let go of him.

"I was going to ask" he took a breath again. _You're Mark Sloan, you don't get nervous. _"Will you be my girlfriend?"


	5. Not Ready

**Disoclaimer: I dont own any Grey's Anatomy**

**A/N: Thank you for all the reveiws, i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Lexie will you be my girlfriend" The words kept repeating in her mind. _Why couldn't he have asked me earlier or yesterday? This is going to hurt him, but I already told someone else yes. _

Lexie looked up into Mark's hopeful happy eyes, his arms waiting to grab her back into a hold. "I um, I kind of told Alex that I would go out with him on Friday" Lexie said looking at the ground. _Why did I say yes to Alex? I never thought that Mark really liked me as more than a friend. I really thought that it was all in my head. _

Her words hit him like an ice sword in the heart; he had really waited too long to get her before someone else. Someone else saw how wonderful she was and swiped her right from underneath him. He stood there in silence before choking out the words "I uh see" She could see the sadness in his eyes, and she could feel the hurt.

"Mark" Lexie started to try and explain.

"No it's okay, I'm going to get going" he said pointing to his car "I'll see you at school" and started to turn and walk away.

"Mark wait" Lexie pleaded with him, she didn't even know what else to say after that but just hoped that he would stop.

He paused in front of his car and turned to look at her, hoping that she would say something like just kidding and come running in his arms. But that's not what happened. She looked at Mark and opened her mouth, but nothing came to mind that even could come close to what she wanted to communicate to him.

"I waited too long Lex" he whispered and got in her car.

Lexie watched as he drove away. _I couldn't just give him a little more time, after all the standing up for him I let everyone around me tell me that it could never be just me. A part of me started to believe it to._

_Flashback: _

_Lexie walked into the little store around the block from her, walking down the aisle looking for a snack she bumped into someone. "Sorry" she said before looking over to see who she bumped into. _

"_It's okay" the voice said. _

"_Alex" Lexie said surprised the last time she saw Alex he hold her to think about her un-relationship with Mark. _

"_Lexie" he said, flashing a little smile. "Did you think about what I said?" _

"_A little" she was still confused. Not wanting to ask Mark because she didn't want to ruin their friendship. _

"_And?" _

"_I don't know" she said not sure what to do._

_Alex let out a breath "Why don't you go out with me Friday night" _

"_Oh I don't" she paused "I don't know" _

"_Did Mark ask you out?" _

_She looked at the ground, she really didn't know what to do….but Mark didn't ask her out. But he did want to talk to her after the game. _

"_What harm can It do?" _

"_I guess" _

"_Really" _

"_Yah" Lexie said giving a faint smile. _

_End of Flashback._

* * *

"I waited too long" Mark told Derek.

Derek didn't know what to say but he had to comfort his best friend.

"I mean Karev, what does she see in him. I just punch him in the face for her"

"Mark, you don't know if it's going to work out. One date doesn't mean she'll fall for him."

Mark thought about it, which is true. It doesn't help.

"Give it time Mark, if it was suppose to be she'll be back" Derek was trying to be supportive.

* * *

At school Mark saw Lexie standing at her locker. He started to walk over to talk to her, when he just saw Alex swoop in next to her.

"Hey stranger" he heard a familiar voice say and comes up beside him.

Mark turned and saw the one person that he could count on.

She wrapped her arm around him "You look down, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Addison"

She shook her head "Have you forgotten I know when you're lying"

Mark looked down into her eyes. _Addison is always there for me. She always looked out for me and never gave up on me. Maybe Addison is the right girl for me and not Lexie. _He looked over in Lexie's direction again. Alex was tickling her and trying to grab something out of her locker. _She moved on. _Mark leaned down and kissed Addison.

Addison felt the soft, luscious lips meet her; they were in front of everyone. He wasn't trying to hide her away; he was finally bringing her out. _I win; I always get what I want._

* * *

Lexie finally got her locker closed; Alex was fun to be around. She looked down the hallway and to her amazement she saw Mark kissing Addison.

"Lexie are you listening to me?" she was in a daze staring down the hallway. "Lexie"

_I can't believe it Alex was right. It hasn't even been a day and he's kissing Addison "She's not my girlfriend" makes me think twice. He went straight to her. _

Alex looked in the direction that she was in a dead stare watching. He wasn't surprised to see Mark making out with Addison. "I told you, he always goes back to Addison." Alex kissed Lexie on the cheek before walking away to her next class.

Lexie saw Mark release from Addison, as they started to walk down the hall in her direction; Mark's eyes met Lexie's eyes. He saw the hurt, as she quickly turned away; to move before he had reached her. _I can't believe this is happening. _

Rumors soon started going around that Mark was dating Addison and that Lexie was dating Alex.

* * *

"Callie we have to tell Mark"

Callie closed her book "Arizona I know that you're a caring person, but it's not our place to say anything" she said and started to walk towards the sink in the bathroom.

Arizona let out a deep breath "But Callie you don't understand what I heard"

Callie looked into her girlfriend's eyes. "Okay, tell me exactly what was said"

_Flashback: _

_The gym was empty and Arizona was about to come out of the locker room when she heard two people talking quietly. She peeked out and saw Alex and Addison talking. _

"_You know that you can down play her, just sweet talk her" _

"_I know that I can sweet talk her, but how do I know Mark is going to even bite" Alex asked. _

_Addison looked deeply into his eyes "Because I know Mark, and if he thinks that Lexie is into you, he'll come running back to someone that will make him comfortable." She took a breath "I know Mark, and I want Mark" _

"_I do like Lexie" he admitted. _

"_So it's a win win situation" she said rubbing her finger down his bicep. "We have to make this work, just work on Lexie, and make her think twice about Mark being such a great person. Make her think he's a player that always goes to someone else. _

_End of flashback. _

"So you're telling me that Addison and Alex set them up to not be together" Callie said in shock.

"Yes" Arizona responded hoping that Callie would tell to go tell Mark before this went on any farther.

"You can't say anything Arizona"

Arizona dropped her arms to her side "but why, though two are messing up a perfect relationship" she whined.

"It's not your place and do you really think that Mark is going to believe you. Right now he thinks that he is in love with Addison and Lexie thinks that she likes Alex" Callie could still see Arizona thinking "Stay out of it"

* * *

Weeks went by Mark and Lexie barely talked to each other; they barely looked at each other in the hallways. Addison was on top of the world she finally had everything she wanted.

"Thank you Addison" he said looking in her eyes and kissing her.

She smiled "For what baby?"

"For always being there"

* * *

Lexie was sitting on Alex's bed, they had been dating for a couple weeks now but she still wasn't ready to have sex with him. _I feel really awkward being in here, I don't want him to get the wrong idea. I'm not ready._

Alex walked in, he wasn't wearing a shirt; he had nice abs and muscles in all the right places. _His body is so hot, I can't help but stare. _

Alex could see her staring at his body; he walked in front of her and started to kiss her. The kissing got really intense as he pushed her back on the bed. His body felt good on top of hers, he started to move from her mouth onto her neck. His hands were at the bottom of her shirt, rubbing gently on her stomach.

Lexie could feel him slowly starting to move his hands up towards her breasts. _I can't do this yet. _Alex was getting rougher with her and started biting her even more then kissing. _I don't like what he is doing._

"Alex" she said softly, when he didn't stop and she felt his hands rubbing over her bra "Alex" she said louder.

Alex moved his hands back down to her stomach and looked in her eyes "I want you" he growled in her ear.

Lexie put her hands on his chest applying a little bit a pressure "I'm not ready Alex"

Alex let out a deep breath and then lifted his body off of hers. She quickly got up and started walking towards the door. "I'm going to get going"

Alex was pulling a shirt on "Wait I'll walk you home"

Lexie shook her head "Really its okay, I'll be fine" she convinced him.

"Okay, be safe" he said and kissed her forehead.

Lexie was walking home alone she needed time to think. _Is Alex really right for me, _

A car pulled over next to her, she looked over at the car and knew who it was. "Lexie" he called out after rolling down the window. She turned to look at him, he knew that look; she was in deep thought.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in a while"

He smiled, the same smile that she always remembered "I know, you want a ride?" he asked leaning over and opening the passenger door for her.

She shook her head "Yeah" and got in the car.

At first they were quiet but then he asked "how have you been Lexie?"

She looked over at him, he still looked the same "I'm alright, you?"

"I'm good" he paused; he was going to continue when Lexie pulled her hair back revealing marks all over her neck. _Lexie is a sensitive girl, she's thinking about something. And the marks on her neck, that not how she is; Lexie is a gentle person and needs someone that's going to take their time with her. _Lexie felt the car pull over, and Mark turned to look at her.

"What's wrong?" he stared in her eyes like he use to.

She shook her head "It's nothing" she lied.

"Lexie I still care about you" she wouldn't look back at him "Lexie look at me"

She turned to look at him "How'd you get the marks on your neck?"

Lexie turned away again and looked down "Alex wanted" she paused it really did bother her, he knew how she felt. "Alex wanted to "do it" and I wasn't ready"

Mark let out a deep breath "Are you okay?" he asked again.

Lexie didn't say a word; she just shook her head. "Lex, you know you can still call me if you need to talk"

"Actually I can't" she said softly.

"Why not?" he asked not understanding, he still considered her a friend.

She looked over at him and simply replied "Alex deleted your number out of my phone"

"He did what? Why would he do that, does he not want you talking to me?"

"He didn't say it, but he implied it. And I left my phone unattended one day, when I went home I was going to call you and your number was gone. You're always with Addison and you never called me."

"I'm calling you now, save my number" Mark picked up his phone and went through the contacts "That's weird, your number is deleted to"

Lexie softly said "Maybe she doesn't want you talking to me either"

Mark pulled the car back on the road, now they both had a lot to think about. Before Lexie got out of the car Mark hugged her. _It feels good to hug her again. (Lexie's POV) It feels good to have his arms around me. _

Lexie looked up into his eyes, she went to go kiss him; but Mark turned his head "I'm sorry I didn't mean to. It's a habit" Before he could respond she raced out of the car.

* * *

"You have to keep your girl on a leash" Addison barked at Alex, as they had their secret meeting in the empty gym.

"Keep him on a leash, he's the one that gave her a ride. She didn't force her way into his car" he barked back.

Addison stared at Alex "she almost kissed him"

"How do you know that? Were you there?" he asked. Addison is a sneaky person; he wouldn't put anything past her.

"I have my way" she said with a devilish look on her face.

Addison was going to walk away, but Alex grabbed her by the arm. "How do you know that?"

Addison smiled "I have a recorded in his car, what else is a habit to be sorry for"

Alex's face wasn't amused "I can't believe this, did he call her at all?"

"No I deleted her number the second week of us dating"

"I deleted his number to, so how did they meet up"

Addison let out a sigh "I don't know, but you should stop trying to have sex with her. She's "not ready""

Alex still had her arm in his hand and pulled her in close to her and kissed her. "Not too long ago you were ready for me" and he walked away.

* * *

"But Callie they have like weekly meetings, this is the second conversation I heard" Arizona whined.

"Arizona it's still not your place to say anything to them. Get creative" she said and walked away.

"Get creative" Arizona repeated to herself. She thought about it for a minute. _I know what to do without saying anything at all._

* * *

Mark opened his locker before heading out to leave, when a note fell out into his hand:

Mark: Meet me under the bleachers by the girl's locker room next Wednesday right before 6th period ends. And don't make any noise.

From: a concerned friend.

Addison was leaning against Mark's car waiting for him to come outside. He was running late, and had been acting kind of weird since his run in with Lexie that he had yet to tell her about.

When Mark finally got to the car, he rushed Addison to get in; instead of embracing her first in his arms.

"What wrong Mark?" she asked as he started driving her towards her house instead of his.

"Nothing" he replied snotty.

"Mark" she said louder.

He pulled over in front of her house "Did you delete Lexie's number from my phone?"

Addison chuckled "You're angry over a stupid phone number"

"You didn't answer the question" he was getting even angrier from her laughter.

"Yes I did" she admitted.

* * *

Lexie was walking away from her locker; when she suddenly got pulled into an empty classroom by an angry Alex.

"Were you with Mark yesterday?" he yelled, but tried to keep his voice down enough so that no teachers would go in there.

Lexie was scared she never seen Alex so mad, and he had a tight grip on her arm. "And don't lie to me"

She tried to loosen her wrist but he wouldn't let go "Yes" she said softly.

He hit the wall right by her face "Stay away from him" he yelled and then roughly started kissing her and rubbing her body.

He was biting on her neck again, which she hated "Alex stop" she said almost cried.

"Would it be no to Mark if he wanted you" He just walked away and slammed the door behind him.


	6. I need you, i need a friend

**_Disclaimer: I dont own anything from Greys Anatomy_**

_**A/N: Sorry its been soo long since i've updated, been busy. Thank you for all the great reviews and i hope everyone enjoys this chapter. **_

_I don't know if this is the right relationship for me. I feel like I was wrong for letting Mark go, Alex is so ruff with me and I don't like it. Today he grabbed my arm so hard, I have fingerprints left on my wrist to try and cover up. But now Mark is with Addison, I want him to be happy, talking to him again made things feel better. Alex never really liked Mark, I hope that he wasn't purposely trying to pull me away from him, but sometimes it really does feel like that. I hope that things change….for the better. _

Lexie shut off her lights in her room, tomorrow was going to be a long day. She wanted to try and avoid Alex and April who was trying to talk to her again. Alex already tried to call her twice tonight but Lexie didn't want to hear his voice or listen to his sorry excuses for why he was mad.

* * *

"Why would she delete a number out of your phone?"

"I don't know Derek, but she did. Do you think that she feels threatened by Lexie?"

"It was Lexie's number.. Then probably, I mean you and Lexie had this connection; I would have never guessed that you would be with Addison over her"

Mark let out a sigh it was the response that he expected but didn't want to hear. "But that doesn't mean that she gets to control who I do and do not talk to, Lexie is a friend and I think that she is going through a tough time."

"Probably I mean Alex is a tough character and he doesn't like you. Plus I heard that he's on "the juice" so you know that his anger is only going to increase.

"Lexie has to make her own decisions, and I'll be here to support her when she needs me. But I also have to think about Addison's feelings too, she is my girl."

* * *

Lexie avoided her locker all day; she knew that Alex would be larking around it as much as he could.

_Where is Lexie, she's been ignoring my phone calls, text messages, and I know that she is in school today. I didn't mean to scare her, but she knows that I don't like that dumb jock Mark and she hangs around him. She doesn't need him, she has me!_

Alex walked up to Mark at his locker, his usual group of friends weren't hanging around him. "Hey have you seen Lexie today?"

Mark turned to face the person talking to him and was shocked to see Alex standing next to him. Mark chuckled and shook his head "Are you serious, how am I suppose to know. But here is a question for you, Why is it that you and Addison both don't want me and Lexie to talk?"

Alex didn't even bother to respond to what Mark had said, he just rolled his eyes and started to walk away.

As he made his way down the hallway to head to his next class an announcement came across the loud speaker "Lexie Grey please report to the principals office, Lexie Grey to the principal's office"

* * *

_Great now Alex is going to somehow figure out an excuse to either be near the principal's office or be passing by. I just can't seem to just hide out for one day. What could I do to be paged to the office, I didn't do anything wrong and I'm defiantly am not saying anything about the incident with Alex. _

Lexie walked slowly down the hallway, at least the hallway was somewhat empty considering classes were just about to start. She nervously grabbed the handle to the door when she heard her name being called.

"Lexie!" Alex yelled down the hall at her.

Lexie rolled her eyes, she knew that this would happen. He walked over to her and pulled her away from the door and towards the stair case.

"What did you do? You didn't tell anyone about yesterday did you; you know I didn't mean it"

"Let go of me" Lexie said angrily and pulled her arm away from him. "Don't touch me like that"

Alex held his hands up "Okay I'm sorry"

"You're not sorry, just leave me alone right now" Lexie said and walked back towards the door.

Alex let out an angry breath of air, he didn't know where all his anger was coming from, but for some reason it all was aimed at Lexie.

Lexie got back to the door knob, she was still nervous. When she entered there were two police officers talking to Principal Webber. Webber looked over and noticed that Lexie was now in the office.

"Awe Lexie come into my office and have a seat."

Lexie nodded her head, seeing the police officers made her mind run wild. When Webber walked into his office her had a discomforting look on his face.

"Lexie, I want to start off by saying that you didn't do anything wrong; the situation that happened is out of your control." Lexie had a confused look on her face. _Did someone else witness what Alex had done and reported it. _"Have things been troubling at home?"

Lexie was taken off guard by the question "Things have been fine" she wasn't sure how to respond.

"Your father was in a car accident this afternoon; he was intoxicated"

This didn't surprise Lexie at all, he was always drunk; but also somehow always managed to find where she had hidden the keys to the car. "Was he or anyone else hurt?"

"Your father is in surgery, he hit a telephone pole; no one else was hurt."

Lexie sat there in silence she didn't know how to feel or what to say. She felt like she couldn't move, like her body was frozen in the chair. _This isn't what I wanted to hear, what if he doesn't make it through surgery. What if my father dies? I already lost my mother, where am I going to go with nobody, _

"Talk to me Lexie" Webber said, he expected her to take it hard. But he saw a young girl kind of frozen in shock in front of him.

She shook her head, trying to get herself to snap out of her own thoughts. "Can I um, can I go back to class now?" she asked, sitting in the office wasn't going to help her. She didn't even know what to do with the situation.

"I would rather that you either go home or go to the hospital; where ever you feel more comfortable. I'm sorry but you can't go back to class." Webber explained to her, he didn't want her to have a mental break down in class; he couldn't even get out of her how she feels.

Lexie decided to go sit in the hospital, at least it would be a change of scenery. She sat in the waiting room staring at the floral wallpaper, she felt safe there it was now four o'clock. Alex was starting to text and call her.

Alex: Where are you?

Alex: What happened today?

Alex: Why aren't you answering?

Missed phone call: Alex

After a couple minuets the phone calls continuously kept coming in. _I can't do this alone. _

Lexie picked up her phone and sent a text message.

Lexie: I need a friend, I need you.

As soon as she sent the message, she felt a small piece of relief. Now she was just waiting for a response.

* * *

Mark was laying on Addison's bed with her snuggled up against his side. _Why wont she just explain to me, what is so wrong me talking to Lexie. I just want to understand her feelings, but Lexie is my friend and I accept all of her friends; and I defiantly don't go through her phone and erase numbers I don't want her to have. _Mark rubbed her back as she laid there, they were watching some stupid chick flick.

Addison smirked, she raised her arm on his chest and then leaned in and started to kissed him. Mark tried to move away, as Addison started to climb on top of him.

"Addison" he said through kisses, putting his hands on her hips. But she wouldn't stop, she just got more and more aggressive.

Mark as nicely as he could, moved Addison off of him. "I'm not in the mood Addison"

She was confused, Mark never said no to sex; and he was always in the mood to. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I just don't want to have sex" he responded kind of annoyed.

"Where is Mark Sloan, what have you done to him?' Addison joked around.

Mark rolled his eyes and reached for his phone, that he just heard go off.

"Who is that?" Addison questioned.

Mark just ignored her, when he read the text message that popped up on the screen.

Lexie: I need a friend, I need you.

Mark looked over at Addison who looked kind of mad beside him; was that all she wanted him for was sex? Could they just watch a crappy movie without having to get in on all the time.

Mark: I'm here for you, where are you?"

Lexie: The hospital

Mark: I'm on my way.

"Mark who is it?" Addison asked again getting really annoyed.

"I have to go" Mark said getting off the bed and putting his shoes and athletic jacket on.

"Are you serious, where are you going?"

Mark grabbed his keys off her dresser "family emergency", was the only thing that he could come up with.

"Can I go with you?" she asked concerned, not knowing that he was talking about Lexie. She didn't even know that Mark had her number again.

"No I have to do this alone" he responded before kissing her cheek and leaving.

* * *

Mark raced for the hospital he remembered Lexie's name being paged this afternoon, but hadn't seen her all day; but didn't think anything of it. When he finally got there he found Lexie in the corner of the waiting room in the ER.

He walked over to her, she was dazed out; like her mind was out in space. Lexie didn't even notice that Mark had walked over and sat next to her.

"Lexie" he said sweetly and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Hearing his voice made her snap out of her head, she was at the hospital for almost the whole day. The nurses tried to get as much information as they could for her, but it really wasn't much.

"Mark" she said looking over at him, her eyes were stained with the tears from throughout the day; with his arms around her shoulders she leaned in and rested her head on his chest.

He just embraced her and held her close. "What happened Lex?" he asked silently while rubbing the top of her arm.

Lexie took a deep breath before whispering out "My dad got into a car accident, he's in surgery right now"

_Flashback: _

_Lexie gave him directions to her house and went to go sit on the porch to wait for him. _

_Mark got there rather quick, Lexie started to walk from the porch to his car. I just hope that my father doesn't come out; I don't need to be embarrassed anymore. _

_Lexie was wearing a pair of tight yoga pants and a tight tank top with a pink zip up hoodie. Mark stepped out of the car and leaned on the outside of the passenger side._

_"Hey" Lexie said with her hands tucked in her pockets._

_"Hey, so how's your night going?" he asked trying to make small conversation._

_"It's going good" she lied "How was the game?"_

_"It went good, we won of course" Mark smiled. "So Lexie" he said awkwardly, he didn't want to blurt it out, but he also didn't know how to say it._

_"Yah"_

_I'm just going to go for it "Will you..."_

_Then there was a big crash sound from inside the house and a drunken Thatcher came stumbling on the porch._

_"Oh no" Lexie said and covered her face with her hands. "I'll be right back" She said and ran up to the porch._

_"Dad" she said loudly but he wasn't listening "Dad, come on lets go back inside" she said again assisting him inside the house. Thank you for listening this one time. He started to pass out again on the couch._

_Lexie walked back outside to Mark, he was still standing against the car "Everything alright?" he called out._

_She just shook her head, trying to fight the tears. Dealing with her father was taking a toll on her. Mark could see that she wanted to cry. "Come here" he said and wrapped his arms around her._

_End of Flashback._

All he could do was hold her, he didn't know what to say to her; but for Lexie what he was doing, being there for her seemed to be enough.

While they were sitting there a doctor started to walk towards them "Lexie" she said waking her from a sleep.

She popped up, for one she couldn't believe that she had fallen asleep on Mark's chest. "Yah" she said, hoping that she would have some good news.

"I'm Dr. Bailey I did your fathers surgery your, the surgery went well, there was a slight complication but we went in and fixed it; he's in recovery right now."

Lexie let out a breath of relief. "Can I see him?"

"Yes, but not for long. He still out right now, so he's not going to be responsive. You can come this way."

Lexie got up to follow Dr. Bailey but then turned to look at Mark. "Wait for me?" she asked sweetly "I won't be long"

Mark smiled that was one thing that he always loved about Lexie, she was so caring; even when she was the one going through a tough time. "I'll be here, take your time."

_Lexie is one of the nicest people that I know, I wish that she wasn't going through this. But at least she's not going to be going through this alone. But I wonder why she called me and not Alex; not that I mind or anything, but wouldn't you want your boyfriend with you. And not only is this weird, but then there is always that note that I got in my locker. I wonder what it means, I guess that in two more days I'm going to find out._

* * *

With every step that they edged closer to the room, Lexie's heart raced. _What is he going to look like? Is there going to be a whole bunch of tubes hooked up to him? What if I cant do this alone. _

Dr. Bailey stopped Lexie a couple steps from a door; she turned to face Lexie "Now you have to brace yourself, because there is still a tube helping him breath and there are a lot of scrapes, cuts, and bruises from the accidents."

Lexie nodded her head as images of what her father could look like flashed through her head. As they walked through the door, her father was a sight that she couldn't even prepare herself for. Tears instantly came to her eyes and streaming down her face; she didn't think that seeing him would effect her this bad.

"Now remember Lexie, he's not feeling any pain; he looks a lot worse then what the situation is."

Lexie wiped her tears from her eyes and nodded, she wished that Mark could have came in the room with her; he was always good at helping her through everything.

"Can I have a minuet alone with him?"

Dr. Bailey nodded her head as she headed for the door "Just remember not too long, can you find your way back?"

"Yeah"

Dr. Bailey closed the door as she exited the room; now it was only her and her father alone in the room. She walked over to the bed; his face was terribly bruised, all up his arms were cuts, and scrapes. Lexie put her hand on top of his.

"Hey dad, what were you thinking; getting behind the wheel of the car. I mean were you drinking, I mean you had to be drinking; your always drinking. Dad you changed so much, I know that you loved mom, but I'm still here. I'm rambling on, and I don't have long. So pull through and stay strong, I still love you."

Lexie let go of his hand and started to walk to the door, as she reached for the handle she turned to look back at him. "I still need you"

* * *

In the waiting room Mark's phone started to ring, he lifted it up to see that it was Addison calling. _I don't want to talk to you right now, but if I don't answer then I need to come up with a big believable story. _

"Hey Addi, I cant talk right now." he answered.

"Oh, ok, I was just calling to make sure everything was okay"

"It's fine, can't talk. I'll try to call you later" he said as he saw Lexie starting to walk towards him.

"Are you sure that you don't need me for moral support?"

Normally Mark wouldn't be getting so irritated by her assertiveness but this time it really was annoying him. "No Addison, I have to go" and hung up his phone.

Lexie was trying so hard to hold herself together, but as soon as she saw Mark waiting for her; and was standing in front of him, she broke down. Mark was there to embrace her in his arms. She was crying on his shoulder as he rubbed her back. "Everything will turn around Lex" he whispered in her ear. "I will always be here for you, always"

After a couple minuets Lexie unlocked herself from him, he kissed the top of her forehead. "Lets get out of here" he said to her. She nodded her head and picked up her bag.

They walked over to Mark's car, he opened the door for her and helped her get in; before he went and got in on the drivers side. She was silent, and she had the most innocent and angelic look on her face.

_Flashback: _

_Mark took Lexie to the back gym that not a lot of people go to. He lit a cigarette as he sat on the bleachers._

_"Smoking is bad for you" Lexie said without even thinking. "Sorry that was totally not what I meant to say. Well it is but I'm very sure that you know the effects of smoking on your body. Oh god I should stop talking, its like once I get started I just cant stop and'"_

_Mark just chuckled at the site in front of him, he thought that it was actually innocent and cute. Not usually a thing that he would be into but on her he liked it. "It's okay really" he said to her as he put the cigarette out on the bottom of his sneaker. "It's a bad habit, I'm gonna quit. But enough about this" he said as he place the evidence into a pocket of his backpack._

_Lexie smiled she liked how he made her feel so comfortable, he wasn't like other seniors that would just act like you weren't even there and take this like a joke. Or at least that's how it would have been back were she use to live._

_"So have you been around this area, or did you just move here?" he asked genially interested. He had never seen her before, he would have remembered her face._

_"_

_I just moved back from Connecticut, my mom died" Lexie smacked her forehead "I didn't mean to say that, well it did happen and that is why I'm back. But I wasn't going to tell anyone and I ended up"_

_"Lexie" Mark cut her off and put his hand over hers which was on her knee cap. Lexie was now looking down at her hand. She liked the feeling of Marks hand on top of her hand. But he was older then her and probably had a girlfriend and why would he be interested in a freshman. Lexie's ,mind just went wild. _

_Mark guided Lexie's face to look at his. He normally didn't act this way but she was special, he wasn't sure of himself or what he was doing. "Its alright you don't have to be nervous about telling me something. I'm not going to judge you. And I'm sorry about your mom" _

_Lexie gave him a faint smile. Mark liked the innocents that he saw in her eyes, that was a rare thing to see._

_The bell then rang._

_"Mark there you are, come on we're going to be late for practice, coach will kill us" _

_Derek said before going to the locker room._

_Mark looked at Lexie "Well I'll see you tomorrow" he said with a smile and grazed his hand against her cheek. Lexie gave a little smile back._

_End of Flashback. _

"I don't want you to be alone" Mark said, he wasn't asking her as a question; he was telling her.

Lexie snapped out of her dazed "really that's nice but you don't have to"

Mark cut her off "You took care of me, when I was puking in the toilet; let me take care of you" he said and gave a puppy dog face.

She looked into his eyes, they sparkled and he really wanted to do this for her. "Okay" as she shook her head.

He smiled as if she was doing something for him. Mark drove in the direction of his house, he figured that not being around the reminders of her dad, that she would relax.

When they got inside, they decided to relax on the couch with a movie. They started to watch 40 Year Old Virgin.

As they got to the middle of the movie, Mark glanced over at her "do you want to talk about it Lexie"

Her voice was low and shaky "He looked horrible, he was all bruised up and there was a tube" her voice cracked, he got closer to her on the couch and put his arm back around her. "There was a tube in his throat."

"When did he start drinking?"

Lexie looked into Mark's eyes, he was so easy to open up to. "After my mom died"

Even with how upset Lexie looked, Mark was mesmerized by her beauty. He leaned in at her, Lexie didn't pull away; in a sense she was dying to feel Mark's lips on hers again. His lips finally touched hers, they were soft and gentle. All her emotions seem to just disappear.

_I don't know what I'm doing, but it just feels so right. I know its wrong, I have Addison and she has Alex; but her lips feel so right. I actually miss hers. _

As Mark pulled away, Lexie came back at him; this time more passionately. _I can't believe I'm doing this, but it seemed so right. _Lexie leaned back as Mark climbed on top her, their tongues battled and they gasped for air.

His hands were soft and gentle against his skin…..

_**A/N: Are Lexie and Mark going to go all the way or not? **_


End file.
